We Met in China!
by Moonlyte Junko
Summary: Sometimes we all wish our lives could be a little different! But when Usagi Tsukino wishes upon a magical mirror, she's sent to China as an Amazon Warrior! Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover Mania! Please review! Ranma+Usagi pairing!.


::We Met In China!::  
  
by Moonlyte Junko  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
_Authors notes:_ I've been wanting  
to write this one for a long while. It's my second Ranma/Usagi based fic, so rejoice  
people. Actually, I wrote this while fanfiction.net was still on the fritz, and it was   
summer and all, so it gave me more time to work on this!  
Oh, yes, I might as well give you all a basic idea of the story!  
  
Ranma: That'd be smart...for you. *rolls eyes*  
  
Quiet you. Anyway, this is sort of a an AU tale for the Sailormoon half.   
After defeating the Dark Kingdom, no new enemies have appeared. Neither has  
Chibi Usa. Almost two years pass with no new events. Usagi is now sixteen.  
However, Usagi and Mamoru are growing slowly apart.   
  
Usagi is granted one wish to see a different life she could have lived. This  
life involves her being an Amazon and Shampoo's sister? Yeah. That's  
right, you heard me. Things get even weirder when she encounters Ranma  
Saotome...  
  
Anyway, I think it's a pretty original story! I don't think you'll find a Ranma/Usagi  
fic quite like this and if you do then...um...I was wrong ^_^; Also it's a pretty  
long one, and the chapters are relatively long. Anyway, hope  
you enjoy it!   
  
{}= Chinese dialogue  
**= thoughts  
  
P.S: Usagi is NOT insane(you'll find out what I mean when you read the fic), but  
I put it in there for humor, since my writing is almost always humor based!  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Sweet sixteen...she'd be queen...the day, the sweetest day...when she turned sixteen."  
  
Usagi didn't know where she had come up with that, but she had found herself singing it that  
day as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. *I must be excited about turning  
sixteen today* she decided with a smile, and brushed out her left ponytail, running her fingers  
through the silky, golden locks. The day was melting into evening, the sky taking on a peach  
colored hue. Her birthday party had been wonderful. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling,  
slowly noting each intricate lines of the few cracks that took space upon the ceiling.  
  
She remembered the cake, sweet and moist. The presents had been kind and thought out.   
Even her brother had treated her with a surprising amount of respect.   
Her friends had stolen her away from home later that day, taking her on a surprise drive  
to the mall. Makoto driving. Her part time job had earned her a car that she loved dearly.  
Usagi giggled, remembering Makoto saying the car had even reminded her of her old sempai.  
It was hard to tell if her friend had been serious when saying this or not.   
  
Her friends, who chose to stay by her and support her...even if they didn't have to. Usagi  
noted the small pink brooch that rested on her desk, near her pencil cup. She picked it up  
and rolled it around in her hand. Fighting was gone, and life was peaceful. They had all stayed  
besides her...her friends, her family (even though unknowing of her true life), and...her love?  
  
*Why did I just think of it like that?* Usagi wondered. She paused and set down the brooch,  
her eyes redirecting themselves on the phone besides her. No calls today. Hadn't she told him?  
Usagi trailed her hand over the phone, feeling the cool, hard texture against her fingers. Her  
mind drifted wearily back to the events of last week...  
  
***  
  
"I'm turning sixteen in a week...I guess...I guess I'm just so excited. It's my sweet sixteen  
you know?" she said, her back to Mamoru. She played with one of the big, thick leaves from a  
plant that sat near the wall, waiting for his reply. None came. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi said in a  
slightly annoyed tone. Mamoru did not look up at her from his place on the couch.   
  
Usagi sighed and marched over to where he sat, looming over him. "Mamo-chan...have you listened  
to a word I've said?" she asked. "Hmmm...what? Oh, you're in my light by the way," he said, and  
turned the next page is of his textbook. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi shouted loud enough to drown out an  
earthquake. Mamoru looked up at her coldly, his blue eyes burning into her's,"Usako...can't you   
see I'm trying to study for my final?" he said before his eyes turned back down to the small  
text printed on the page.  
  
"Yes, but..." Usagi trailed off, realizing she had been selfish. She smiled," Well, you'll   
remember my birthday next week, right? I want you to come over. It'll mean a lot to me." she  
said, folding her arms behind her back. "So will you remember?" she repeated. "Yeah, sure of  
course," he didn't even look up. Usagi smiled, knowing the man she loved was busy studying...  
she grabbed her jacket, and bid him farewell. She knew that he'd be there to make her   
sweet sixteen even more sweet...  
  
***  
  
The corner of Usagi's mouth twitched on it's own.   
  
*Calm down Usagi...he's probably picking up the phone right this minute to explain  
why he couldn't come over and wish you a happy birthday...*  
  
The phone remained silent. Usagi began to tap her fingernails steadily upon the wooden  
desktop.  
  
*Now, now...any minute now...he loves you...*  
  
Yes. She just had to listen to what her rational, calm mind told her. The rhythmic tapping  
of her nails seemed to grow louder.  
  
*Any minute now.*  
  
TAP. TAP. TAP.  
  
...Still, the phone remained silent.  
  
*Stay cool...stay cool..*  
  
THUD. THUD. THUD.   
  
...She was beginning to doubt her 'rational, calm' mind.   
  
*Nevermind, he forgot your damn birthday.*  
  
"ARRRGH!" Usagi tore the phone from it's cradle and screamed into it. "MAMORU," she said,  
no longer being affectionate in the use of his name," HOW DARE YOU, YOU JERK?!" Usagi then  
sighed, and hung up the phone. She didn't have the nerve to actually call him and tell him  
that...but it made her feel better nonetheless.  
  
She stood up. Shaking, feeling bitter. She choked back a sob. How foolish of her. She would  
come over to Mamoru's apartment and find out _for sure_. Yes. She turned quickly on her heels  
and headed downstairs, telling her mother she was visiting Mamoru and then leaving.  
  
"Notice something odd, honey?" Mrs. Tsukino asked her husband.  
  
"Oh, besides the fact that Usagi was glowing red and stomping down the stairs?"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino grimaced," Never mind..."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru yawned, and stretched. He had finished his report early and decided since he had  
time, to sleep in and relax for the rest of the day. Though, he had the nagging feeling  
he was forgetting something. *Oh, well it was probably nothing important anyway*  
  
Those were his thoughts before the door swung upon, banging loud against the wall. Usagi  
stood there, slightly hunched over, glaring. "MAMO-CHAAAAN..." she gritted her teeth.  
*Damn* Mamoru thought, wide eyed. He had never seen Usagi like _that_ before. Usagi  
leaned against the door frame and took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry...Mamo-chan...I got carried away," she smiled and looked down. "I should have known  
you wouldn't forget," she then looked up and gave him an expectant look. "Right...?"  
Mamoru scratched the nape of his neck,"Hmm...forget what?" he asked.  
  
"You know," Usagi said very slowly at first.  
  
*Good Usagi. Just slowly jolt his memory...your entrance probably just set him off  
course, is all! Tonight will be the best birthday of your life!*  
  
"Um...no I don't, Usako. Sorry, but it's kinda late, so could you go? I'd really like  
to sleep."  
  
*He is tired Usagi...his memory is probably all fuzzy and--*  
  
"Screw you, brain!" Usagi declared loudly, making Mamoru doubt her sanity.  
  
*WELL! You could at least be polite about it!*  
  
"Usagi, are you feeling well?" he asked. Usagi looked at Mamoru,"I'm feeling so fine...  
after all...today is such a _sweet_ day," she said, emphasizing the word sweet.  
  
Mamoru blinked," Yeah, I guess...um, now could you go home," he stifled a yawn. "I'm  
really tired, and I don't have time to cuddle with you Usako."  
  
*Oh, that's just an insult right there. Okay, forget it. I'm through defending him. BE MAD.*  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said.  
  
"Um...Usako...you're talking to yourself again?" Mamoru said, feeling very annoyed.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"We have been in what I'd call a one-sided relationship for almost two years. I tried to be   
understanding to your position. You're in college...and you have a lot to handle...but  
you know what? You FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY, YOU ARROGANT, TEXT BOOK-BRAINED JERK!" Usagi shouted  
and with tears in her eyes, exited the apartment.  
  
Mamoru blinked a couple of times, and was just about to gather his thoughts when Usagi  
stuck her head into the doorway," Oh, and DON'T call me Usako! " she said before stomping  
away. Mamoru decided to take care of it in one logical way. He jumped up and ran down the  
hall after Usagi. "Usak-er-Usagi, don't be mad...I mean, do you even remember _my_ birthday?"   
he said, in a more accusing manner than he intended.  
  
Usagi turned towards him. "August 3rd," she spat and left him standing alone in his own  
stupidity.  
  
...She was correct.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi practically feel into her room. She slumped to the floor, leaning against the door frame.  
  
*~"Usako...I love you."~*  
  
*~"Usako...let me lend you my strength!~*  
  
...Her heart swelled at the memories of his words. Then the reality came.  
  
*~"Usako, can you tell me about it later? I don't have time for this!~*  
  
*~"Usako, I really don't want to kiss you now..."~*  
  
*~"...Remember what?"~*  
  
Usagi winced inwardly. What had happened?? Did he totally forget the love they used to share?  
The love they used to...  
  
It dawned on her.  
  
*Endymion loved Serenity. Mamoru...he...*  
  
"Of course, it's not the same. Things are different," she closed her eyes. "Kinda foolish,  
believing in miracle romances and all," she said to herself, as the tears began to fall.  
"VERY foolish..." She buried her face into her knees and sobbed. The agony seemed to  
feel like an eternity...but finally, her fatigue got to her. Standing on shaky legs  
she made her way to her bed. She paused when she saw a package neatly in the middle  
of the bedspread.  
  
Next to it was a note that read: 'Usagi, this is a mother's special present to her special  
daughter. I don't know why, but when I saw it at the store, I knew I had to get it.I hope  
you like it, and I am giving it to you as a surprise so you can see how beautiful you are on  
your first night of being sixteen. -Love, Mom'  
  
Usagi smiled grimly. The present cheered her up...slightly. Slowly she ripped away the wrapping  
around the package, seeing that the present was really in a small box. Reaching her hand in she  
pulled out, and cradled in her hands...a mirror.  
  
The mirror itself was beautiful and sleek, and it reflected the image of Usagi's tear stained   
face with an amazing clarity. *Oh, I REALLY look beautiful* Usagi thought and rolled her  
eyes before examining the rest of the mirror. On either side was a silver dragon. They both  
had black pearled eyes that seemed to gaze into eternity. At the bottom of the mirror, their  
two claws touched, both of them supported a large ruby at the bottom. Near the top, their   
two tails touched.   
  
Usagi marveled at the small treasure in her hand, running a lone finger over either dragon,  
and she trembled as the texture almost felt real. The black pearl eyes of the dragons seemed to  
burn through her, as if reading all her secrets. Before she knew it, she found herself  
blurting out:  
  
"When I look at myself like this, I wish things could be different."  
  
Usagi wondered for a moment what had brought her to say that. She dismissed the thought and  
brought the mirror to her chest. "Thanks, Momma," she said aloud. She did not exactly  
expect what happened next.  
  
"Yeah, she has a great taste in mirrors, ne?"  
  
Usagi jumped, still clutching the mirror to her chest, her eyes scanning the room. "W-who's  
there?" Usagi demanded, looking around. "Just us chickens," the voice replied sarcastically.  
Usagi turned around only to see nobody behind her. Why did the voice sound so close? And...  
why did the voice sound so much...like her own?  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi's eyes swept over the room once more, making sure no goblin was going  
to jump out at her yelling "BONZAI!" when she least expected it. "Well, I'd tell you,  
but all I can get is a V.I.P view of your chest," was the reply. Usagi's lip twitched  
for the second time that day. She pulled the mirror from her chest and held it away at  
arms width. "WHAT?!" she screamed.  
  
Usagi watched in horror as her reflection just grinned and winked. Weakly, Usagi fell onto  
her butt, staring at her grinning reflection. "What, did I surprise you a bit?" the reflection  
inquired, it's eyes twinkling as if sharing it's own private joke. "Am...am I dreaming?"  
Usagi asked herself, "Was...the cake poisoned...?"  
  
The reflection giggled," Yeah, I expected this. Listen, I can grant your wish," it said   
looking Usagi right in the eyes. "M-my wish?" she asked. The reflection closed it's eyes.  
"'When I look at myself like this, I wish things could be different'," it repeated what  
Usagi said perfectly. The reflection smirked," Am I right, or am I right?" it inquired.  
Usagi gulped and nodded," Yes...NO!" Usagi began to furiously shake her head.  
  
"How do I know you're not a dream? How do I know you're not some demon trying to kill me?"  
  
The reflection paused as if pondering," Yeah, I guess you really don't know," it said simply.  
Usagi almost fell over. "Couldn't you have given me an answer like 'oh, no I'm not'?" she  
demanded. The reflection paused," Well then...Oh, no I'm not?" it said in a questioning tone.  
Usagi glanced at the mirror reflection hopelessly. This was going nowhere and on an express   
rate.  
  
"Listen," the reflection said," you can believe me or not...but from what I thought, you were  
the type who believed in magic," the reflection was silent," Sailor Moon," it added.  
"H-how did you know I was Sailor Moon?" Usagi demanded. "I know _everything_ about you!  
I'm your reflection!" was the reply. "So, will you take me up on my offer? I'll grant  
you your wish...a chance to see what you life could be like! It'll only be a glimpse...  
and once you feel uncomfortable, you can take your wish back."  
  
Usagi was silent, thinking the offer over.  
  
"So...what do you say? If you want to...just say the word."  
  
Usagi was silent for another few seconds.  
  
"Yes, I want my wish granted."  
  
...Thus it all went black.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi's eyes opened, and then closed promptly as a painful hot, white ray of sunlight seeped  
into them. Her head felt like it was spinning! Absently she clasped a hand over her forehead,  
as if trying to drain the pain away. After blinking and squinting for a few seconds she sat up.   
Her eyes still closed, she tried to shake the dizzy feeling away.  
  
...Had everything, all been a dream?  
  
"You better wake up, your sis' is coming," a voice in her ear explained.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes wide, and then gasped. "Where am I?!" she shouted. She appeared  
to be in a rather large hut, the sunlight coming in through a window near her bed, which  
wasn't too shabby, but it certainly wasn't the bed she was _used_ to.  
  
Next to her, she saw the mirror neatly hung up upon the wall. Her reflection looked bored.  
"I granted your wish, now look convincing, your sister is coming," it explained. Usagi  
threw her legs over the side of the bed. She realized she was dressed in what appeared to  
be chinese style clothing. "I don't _have_ a sister," she said, her voice groggy.  
  
"You do now!" the mirror reflection said in a sing song voice before seeping away, leaving  
Usagi with a normal reflection of herself. She didn't look any different, except for the pink  
Chinese style top and capris. "What's going on here?" she said. She turned around as a girl  
entered the room. The girl was dressed the same way, except her outfit was red. She had  
long purple hair, and two buns, very similar to Usagi's.   
  
"{Finally awake, Tuzi?}" she asked, looking annoyed. Usagi blinked a couple of times, and  
then the horror struck her. The girl had talked in Chinese...and she had...understood?  
"{Where am I?!}" Usagi shouted, then gasped, pulling her hands over her mouth. Had she...  
just said things in Chinese?! "Japanese," Usagi said, in her native language. "{Chinese},"   
Usagi said, horrified. She couldn't understand a word of Chinese for the life of her...  
and now she was speaking it _fluently_?!  
  
Shampoo looked at her sister a couple of times. She knew Tuzi was a little...off, for an  
Amazon, but now she was acting just plain weird. "{TUZI, STOP ACTING LIKE A MANIAC!}"  
Shampoo screamed. Usagi paused,"{...Who the heck is Tuzi?!}" Usagi asked. The girl  
put a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath,"{YOU ARE! What's your problem today?  
Are you sick? Don't you realize how _important_ today is?}"  
  
Usagi was silent, thinking over her situation. She had a sister. She lived in a hut.  
She spoke Chinese. And her name was...Tuzi (Chinese word for rabbit)? What  
was going on here? It was all that mirror's fault!  
  
*Well, technically, you wished for it* her mind told her.  
  
"SHUT UP, BRAIN!" Usagi screamed. Shampoo stared. Was Tuzi talking in Japanese? Shampoo  
wondered what she had just said, or even if she really wanted to know. "{Maybe you really  
have gone insane...do you need to see our Great Grandmother?}" Shampoo asked. Usagi was silent.  
Here she had a new life...and she was ruining it by making people, people who now happened  
to be family, think she was insane. Usagi decided she would deal with thinking it all out  
later.  
  
"{Um...I'm find, just a little groggy from waking up,}" Usagi said, and giggled. The girl  
crossed her arms. "{'Groggy'? Tuzi, you know that if a warrior is groggy every time they  
wake up...they'll get killed!}" Usagi grimaced,"{Um...did you just say warrior, per say?}"  
The girl gave her an impatient look. Usagi scratched the back of her head in a futile attempt  
to as the mirror said, 'look convincing'.  
  
"{Come, we should go, before we're late}" the girl said and grabbed onto Usagi's hand. Usagi  
nodded blankly,"{Uh...I just have one question?}" The girl turned around,"{What?}"  
Usagi gulped,"{Um...what's your name?}" Usagi asked. Usagi's eyes widened and she began  
to take a few steps back as the girl took on an annoyed look and began to glow blue.  
  
"{AIYAH!}"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi rubbed her ears. Having the words: XIAN PU! screamed into her ears nonstop for fifteen  
minutes was painful, to say the least. Well, everything said and done, she knew her "sister's"  
name, finally. Usagi's eyes scanned the streets, noting that she was in a small village. The  
houses were all tremendous huts, and it appeared that the only people who inhabited the village  
were of the female gender.  
  
...So much for scoping out guys at the mall.  
  
"{Here, Tuzi, I brought you your staff,}" Shampoo said, and held it in front of Usagi.  
Usagi blinked for a long, long time.  
  
Shampoo moved her hand up and down, motioning for Usagi to grab her weapon.  
  
Usagi blinked.  
  
Shampoo held the staff.  
  
Usagi blinked.  
  
Shampoo held the staff.  
  
Usagi blinked- WHAM!  
  
Usagi resisted the urge to cry as Shampoo brought the staff down upon her head. Usagi  
weakly reached up and grabbed it. To her surprise her wrist seemed to work on it's own  
twirling the staff off her head, and bringing it to her side. Shampoo rolled her eyes.  
"{Tuzi, doing that is going to get you killed in this competition,}" Shampoo said,  
and pulled out her weapon, two large bonbori.  
  
"{Competition?}" Usagi asked. For some reason, seeing the weapon in her hand, she didn't  
like the sound of it...at all. Shampoo gritted her teeth,"{Did you hit your head, or  
something, Tuzi? Of course, the competition! The competition we have every year to see  
who is the best fighter in the village? Remember? We fight all the warriors in our village  
to determine who is truly the most skillful!}" Shampoo's eyes seemed to burn with the passion  
of a fight as she explained.  
  
Usagi gulped. Fight? She couldn't fight. Maybe as Sailor Moon, but that had been almost   
two years ago, and if she was correct, she had never even _been_ a senshi in this life. What  
was she going to do? She'd get killed out there, and with her luck, it'd be with her own staff!  
  
*Well, it was nice knowing you.*  
  
Stupid brain.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THAT WAS A WOMAN?  
  
Usagi blinked and shrunk back, bumping into Shampoo as the rather manly Amazon passed. Many  
fighters were there, each deadly in their own right. Usagi screamed as two knives embedded  
themselves into a nearby hut, too close to her for comfort.  
  
"{Sorry, Tuzi!}" a voice cried, and Usagi gulped as she saw who it was. "M-Mako-chan?" Usagi  
asked, breathless. Makoto gave her an odd look,"{What? I don't understand?}" Shampoo  
let out an annoyed sound,"{Tuzi has some trouble _remembering_ things today! Tuzi, it's  
your friend Xia Yu!}" Shampoo explained. Usagi blinked,"{Xia...Yu?}" Usagi realized that  
if Makoto was there, then her other friends must have been. Almost as if on cue, Rei  
ran up.  
  
"{Xia Yu! Why did you leave in the middle of our sparring?}" Rei demanded.   
"{Sorry, Huo, but I almost decapitated Tuzi with my throwing knives!}" Makoto explained.  
Usagi's mouth hung open as the girls began to laugh as if her being headless was the funniest  
thing in the world. "{Ah, she would've caught it though,}" Makoto said and patted Usagi  
on the back. "{See you at the competition! I'll beat ya!}" she said before running off.  
  
"Probably," Usagi muttered in Japanese so Shampoo wouldn't understand. Just then, a voice  
erupted through all the noise from the crowd. "{Fighters, please take your places!}" a  
familiar voice cried. "AMI-CHAN?!" Usagi shouted as she saw Ami balanced on a long  
log that sat up in mid air, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.  
"{Did you forget? Shui always announces when the fight begins. She is learning to  
become the next wise woman of the village, like Great Grandmother. However, as we  
are her blood, it is most likely that we shall attain that role,}" Shampoo said.  
  
Usagi nodded blankly, but she didn't understand anything at all. Only one person remained  
missing. Where was Minako? Suddenly, Usagi was knocked over by someone hugging her tightly  
around the waist. "Mina-chan???" Usagi asked. Minako looked up grinning,{"Mina-chan? Is that  
a new nickname? Hmm, I like it better than Mei Ai!}" she said and pulled away from Usagi.  
"{Are you excited about the competition, Tuzi?}" Minako asked.  
  
*Nope, I'm dead scared. In fact, it's taking all of my strength to keep myself from screaming.*  
  
"{Sure, I'm hyped!}"  
  
*Liar*  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"{What was that, Tuzi?}"  
  
"{Nothing!}"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"{First fight, TUZI VERSUS MIAN!}" Ami announced. Loud shouts burst forth from the audience.  
Usagi gulped, standing shakily on the log. Why would they choose an old tree log for a place  
to fight anyway? Usagi almost slipped. Using her staff for balance, she held it in a horizontal  
position in front of her, slowly inching her way towards her opponent.  
  
"{Tuzi, you're always such a joker!}" Minako shouted from the crowd.  
  
*Joker? Funny, I thought you were hanging on for dear life.*  
  
"Got that right." Usagi replied to herself.  
  
The girl before Usagi had long curly black hair that ended at the back of her knees. Her green  
eyes seemed to smirk at her. She wore baggy black training pants, along with a top similar to  
Usagi's except blue. She opted for a staff as a weapon also.  
  
Usagi knew for a fact...she was doomed.  
  
"{BEGIN!}" Ami's voice snapped Usagi out of her death thoughts.  
  
"HYAAAAH!" the girl lunged forward with her own staff, aiming it for Usagi's gut. Usagi  
gave out a little cry and dodged, before realizing the limited dodging space she had. To  
keep from falling over the edge, she swung out her leg without a second thought. Surprisingly  
enough, it made contact with the girl's back. The girl stumbled forward and flipped away  
from Usagi, turning around to face her.  
  
*Wow, that was pretty good* Usagi thought. She stopped thinking once the girl lunged at  
her again. Letting out another cry, Usagi jumped into the air. Usagi gasped in amazement.  
She could jump that high?! She sailed over the girl, heading back to land...unfortunately  
far off from the arena space.   
  
Usagi screamed and swung her legs wildly. To Usagi this was a dance of certain doom. To  
anyone who was watching, "Tuzi" had just performed a mid air spin kick, landing it on  
her opponent's chest and causing Mian to fall out of the ring. Usagi landed back onto  
the log, clinging onto it for dear life. She was surprised to hear Ami's voice once again.  
"{And Tuzi WINS!}"  
  
Usagi groaned, and slowly began to get up.  
  
"I hope I won't have to do this again-" she was cut off as she lost her footing, and fell  
painfully to the ground. Minako giggled. "{That Tuzi! Always such a joker!}"  
  
*You know...I'd rather be dealing with a jerk boyfriend right now*  
  
"Got that right," Usagi said once more.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours...and hours...and hours of...  
  
*Incredibly DUMB luck*  
  
"Shut up you," Usagi muttered. She grabbed her side and groaned. The one girl with the  
spear hadn't been a joy to fight to say the least. Usagi however, by some ironic twist  
of fate, had managed to stay in the competition by just trying to keep her balance!  
Each time something happened, Usagi would make a movement, and end up clocking her  
opponents.  
  
*Klutz Fu?* her brain mused.  
  
"Great, I'm insulting myself," Usagi murmured. She looked up to see her "sister" was currently  
fighting. Well, at least one of them had any real skill. Shampoo leapfrogged her opponent  
and gave her a devastating blow with one of her bonbori. Shampoo smirked as the girl fell  
to her knees, unable to go on. Loud amounts of applause followed.  
  
Usagi listened to whispers from the crowd:  
  
"{That family NEVER looses...must be because they're related to Cologne...}"  
  
"{Don't be silly! It's pure skill (Usagi sweatdropped at that) that makes them unbeatable!}"  
  
"{Each year it comes down to a fight between Tuzi and Xian Pu...each year Xian Pu wins.}"  
  
Usagi grimaced. Great. If she managed to survive everyone else, her own "sister" would  
mutilate her! Could life get any worse? Unaware to her, it most certainly could.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi could not believe it. She had beaten every opponent. Even her friends. But now, she  
knew her dumb luck would not save her. "{This will be a good fight, don't you think Tuzi?}"  
Usagi gulped,"{Does this place have an insurance machines?}" Shampoo looked at her skeptically.  
"{Was that a joke?}"  
  
*Nope. I was dead serious.*  
  
"{Ha ha! Yes, just...um...trying to lighten things a bit}" Usagi said. Shampoo grinned.  
"{Oh? Well prepared to be sent into Hell!}" she declared. Usagi gulped, and swore she had  
twelve heart attacks. "{WHAT?}" Shampoo looked confused, "{I always say that before  
the match. And you always say, that you were in Hell living with me already. It's our  
own fighting joke!}"  
  
*Oh...how...lovely! Not.*  
  
"{Ah...hahahaha. I must have forgotten.}" Shampoo shrugged, and looked as Ami gave her the  
signal to begin. Shampoo grinned and charged forward. Usagi saw her life flash before her eyes:  
  
Her first time learning to walk. She fell flat on her face.  
  
Her first ice cream cone. The scoop of ice cream fell off the cone and onto the ground.  
  
Her first time having a boy say he liked her. He turned out to be the biggest nerd at school.  
  
Her first little brother. Who turned out to be an obnoxious brat (with his _few_ good points).  
  
Her first boyfriend...who turned out to be an arrogant jerk.  
  
*Thinking about it, you haven't really lived a joyous life, have ya?*  
  
"Shut up brain!" Usagi declared and watched as Shampoo charged her bonbori pointing  
in the general direction of her head. Usagi just hoped her doom didn't hurt too much.  
Usagi closed her eyes, waited for the pain. None came. Opening one eye, Usagi saw that  
Shampoo's eyes were no longer locked on Usagi.  
  
"{TIME OUT!}" Shampoo declared angrily and hopped off the log. Usagi blinked and saw  
what Shampoo was walking towards. Her mouth dropped. A huge table of food that  
she must have been too scared to notice before. Sitting there was a man, a girl  
and a panda. The man looked in horror as the girl and panda ate the contents from  
the table. Not having a second thought, Usagi jumped down (thankfully landing without  
too much pain) and followed her "sister".  
  
Usagi ran past Shampoo, who was stalking with the look of an angered tiger, and headed to  
the table. Her "sister" must have called time out for a food break! How thoughtful!  
Usagi sat next to the redhead. "Hi," Usagi greeted them before digging in."Yo," the girl  
said between mouthfuls. Usagi was just about in Nirvana, when she heard Shampoo's scream.  
  
"{TUZI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE MUST PUNISH THEM!}"   
  
Usagi almost choked on the bun that was halfway through her mouth,"{What?}" she asked.  
Shampoo rolled her eyes and advanced on the redhead girl. "{What are you doing? Do  
you not realize that this is the champion's prize? You have no right to dine off of it!}"  
The redhead looked confused. "What?" she asked. The man in the green suit opened his  
mouth to answer but Usagi cut him off.  
  
"She said that this food is for the champion of the village and you shouldn't eat it," Usagi  
explained. All eyes turned to her. "{You know Japanese??}" Shampoo inquired. Usagi blushed,  
trying to think fast. "{Uh...it's a...um...hobby!}" Shampoo shrugged it off. "{Then translate,  
Tuzi. Tell this offender that if she wants the food...she must beat us!}" Shampoo declared.  
  
Beat? As in...more fighting? Usagi gulped. She had been gulping a lot that day.  
  
"{Uh? Do I have to? I mean...weren't we all taught to share and--}"  
  
"{TUZI!}" the angry reply from Shampoo.  
  
"Uh, she said if you uh..." Usagi took a deep breath and wished, hoped, dreamed that she was  
somewhere far from here. "You gotta fight us...if you want the food."  
  
The redhead smirked.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi resisted the urge to run out circles in panic, screaming her head off.  
  
The redhead girl had just kicked Shampoo out of the ring without so much as a second thought.  
Shampoo landed next to Usagi, and from the look in her eyes, she was not too happy. "{That  
girl...she...she's something else...}" Shampoo turned to Usagi. "{Tuzi, you must  
defeat her and save our honor!}" Shampoo declared.  
  
Usagi took a step back,"{Listen...um...really...I'm...just...not...}" Shampoo chose  
not to listen and literally kicked Usagi into the ring. "{You can do it, Tuzi!}"  
Usagi landed on the ring, her back to Ranma, waving her arms wildly, trying to maintain  
balance.  
  
"{Don't forget your staff!}" Shampoo called out before throwing Usagi her weapon.  
  
Usagi caught it and cried out, falling back. She was slowly loosing her balance...  
and then a miracle happened: She flipped.  
  
Usagi was breathless as she landed upright on her feet, now facing Ranma. Did she  
just do that?  
  
*Deep breaths...deep long breaths...that's right...Oh, and by the way...she's attacking you!*  
  
"ACK! Some help you are!" Usagi screamed and held up her staff, managing to block the girl's  
kick. The girl used the staff to flip and landed back on her feet. She grinned and charged  
again. Usagi cried out and moved back. She blinked...and then the girl was gone.  
  
What just happened?  
  
"Gotcha," a voice from underneath her said. Usagi had no time to think as the redhead swept  
one leg under Usagi's feet, causing her to loose her balance and fall from the ring.  
The girl stood up triumphantly. Usagi moaned, and twitched a couple of times, having  
fallen right on her head.  
  
*I think...that...did...some...damage.*  
  
"So...do...I..." Usagi said, seeing dancing Luna's before her. Usagi barely noticed Shampoo  
walk by her and approach the redhead girl. But she did notice it when her "sister"  
kissed the girl on her cheek! Usagi crimsoned...did her "sister"...was...she...?  
  
The girl looked star struck. Shampoo turned and grinned at Usagi,"{I have just given  
her the kiss of death for both of us.}" she explained as everyone watching gasped.  
Usagi's jaw dropped. *Kiss...of death? That doesn't sound too pretty* Usagi then saw  
the man who had been with the girl and the panda, run off, dragging them along.  
  
"{Uh...well...whatever this kiss of death thing is...they're getting away,}" Usagi pointed out.  
Shampoo cried out as she saw the girl, panda, and man fade into the distance. "{Damn it!}"  
she cried. Usagi figured that the competition was over...she might as well go to bed. Slowly  
she began to creep away before Shampoo noticed her. "{Good idea, Tuzi! We must return home  
and get our supplies to track them down!}"  
  
Usagi fell over.   
  
"Whyyyy meeeee?"  
  
*Oh, because you're just so darn loveable*  
  
"Shut up, brain."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The events of the day had been none to enjoyable so far. Usagi watched as Shampoo packed her  
supplies. Usagi tried to do the same. Packing a few blankets, foods, and other items  
she came across what appeared to be a diary. She slowly picked it up, and looked over  
each page, the words written in Chinese (which thankfully she could understand). She waited  
until Shampoo left the room, and began to read the words.  
  
*This is my first day here...and yet to everyone else...I've been here all my life.*  
  
Usagi flipped through the pages, seeing things about her "sister", family, and friends...  
*A whole life that truly isn't mine...or is it? Was this all made just for me?*  
Usagi gasped as slowly the words began to fade away from the page.  
  
"Well, if you were just to appear out of thin air, that'd cause some suspicion, I figure," a  
nagging, and familiar voice told her. Usagi glared at the mirror reflection. "This  
is all your fault!" she shouted, sneering at her own reflection. The reflection rolled  
its eyes," Hey...come on, I didn't say it was perfect. Besides, don't try to leave just  
now...you'll be very grateful for this chance," the reflection explained. Usagi raised  
an eyebrow," What chance?" she inquired. "Well, if I told you that, this whole thing would  
be pretty pointless, wouldn't it?" Usagi balled her hands into fists.  
  
"STUPID MIRROR!"  
  
Shampoo paused outside of the door. "{Tuzi...are you...talking to...the mirror?}" she asked,  
looking at Usagi like she was regarding a clinically insane person. Usagi blushed, grabbed  
the mirror off the wall and shoved it into her pack. "{What mirror? Hehehehehhe.}" Shampoo  
just stared before shrugging,"{Whatever. Let's get going.}" Usagi waited until Shampoo  
was gone again before glaring at the pack the mirror was currently in. "Stupid mirror,"  
she muttered again before she pulled the pack over her shoulders...  
  
She promptly fell over.  
  
"ACK! THIS IS HEAVY!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"{Quit dragging your feet, Tuzi. We have a girl to kill.}" Shampoo said, looking behind at  
her sister.  
  
Usagi sighed. The pack did not feel _so_ heavy anymore, but it was tiring with all the walking  
they were doing. However, Shampoo's comment sent shivers up her spine. "{Kill? Isn't that a   
tad...harsh?}" Usagi asked, trotting to catch up with her. Shampoo sighed,"{What is with  
you today? We have an Amazon honor and tradition to carry on. That girl insulted our  
honor. Thus, we must give her the kiss of death, and kill her promptly. Even if that  
means tracking her down to the _ends of the earth_!}"  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks. Kill someone? Maybe a youma...but a person? That just wasn't  
her style. "{Uh, can't we all just get along? We could have a sleep over and talk all  
this out...and...}" she paused at the stern glare Shampoo gave her. "{You'd better be  
joking with me,"} Shampoo said in a grave tone. Usagi's heart skipped several beats,  
she opened her mouth and began to let out the loudest and most nervous laugh she could  
ever muster. "{Of course! Of course!}" she said.  
  
*Great Usagi, your "sister" thinks you're an insane weirdo, and now she sounds like she's about  
to kill you...now, be convincing!*  
  
Usagi decided to listen to her brain for one of the rare occasions:  
"{LET'S DEFEND OUR HONOR AND SPREAD THAT GIRL'S BLOOD OVER THE EARTH ITSELF!}" she declared.  
Shampoo stared at her wide eyed,"{My...there's no need to be so gruesome about it, Tuzi.}"  
Usagi's jaw dropped before she fell over.   
  
*Um...so that didn't work so well...hehehe, give me a break. I'm not perfect you know*  
  
"I'm never listening to you again!"  
  
*Not like you did in the first place!*  
  
"Shut up, I sound insane!"  
  
"{Tuzi...why are you laying there talking to yourself in Japanese?}"   
  
Usagi blushed and jumped up,"{Err...um...it's meditating! Ya' know...to raise my...er...  
kung fu spirit?}" Shampoo just looked at her for a few minutes before shrugging and  
turning around,"{Okay, but do it later.}"  
  
"Whew, saved," Usagi said under her breath.  
  
*Smooth move, ace.*  
  
"Quiet, you."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma Saotome sighed. As they left the tour guide's small hut near the Springs, she reflected  
on the previous events. She had just defeated two girls, one kissed her, and then the Tour  
Guide dragged her away, screaming something about a kiss of death. And she didn't even get any  
food! Either way, from what she had heard from the guide, those girls would track her all over  
the world to kill her.  
  
...She only hoped it was some local joke they played on visitors.  
  
"Hey, Pops, when can we get some hot water? I can't _stand_ bein' a girl no more!"   
Her father, a large panda at the moment just shrugged. Ranma just groaned. He hated  
being a girl.  
  
The added...well...things. Ranma particularly wasn't quite fond of...them. She had seen  
more of a girl's body in himself, currently herself,to ever make him feel quite the same way  
about girls or himself again. It was slightly disturbing.   
  
...And he was sure that with the knowledge that two girls wanted his blood he wasn't going to  
be quite happy-go-lucky with dealing about the opposite gender as most boys again.  
  
Ranma groaned. Stuck a girl. Annoyed of girls.  
  
He had an image of himself as a thirty year old man, hugging himself.  
"Who needs women! I've got me!" he declared, hugging his female form.  
  
He shuddered at the mere thought of it. Life in short, atleast for Ranma Saotome, sucked!  
Her thoughts were cut off as two familiar girls landed in front of her.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"{TUZI! It's her!}" Shampoo declared after a long, long, long time of walking.  
  
"{Who?}" Usagi asked, having drifted off into a dream land about endless amounts  
of ice cream, and soft beds. Shampoo sighed and grabbed her sister's wrist.  
"{LET'S GO!}" she shouted. Usagi woke up then. Her eyes bulged as Shampoo jumped  
into the air, carrying her along. "{ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DO-}" she stopped when  
Shampoo landed again. Usagi felt her knees knocking together.   
  
"{Why did you do that?!}" Usagi demanded. "{Prepare to die!}" Shampoo shouted. Usagi  
gasped,"{WHAT?!}" Shampoo rolled her eyes,"{I was talking about her!}" she shouted, and  
pointed her bonbori in the direction of the redhead.  
  
The readhead smirked,"You two can't get enough of me can, 'ya?" she asked, tugging at her  
red ponytail. Usagi scratched her head," Actually...it's quite the opposite for me," she  
mumbled. Shampoo didn't stick around for anymore words before she launched herself at the girl  
intending to smash her bones with her bonbori. The redhead dodged however, and Shampoo ended  
up making a huge crater in the ground.  
  
"{TUZI! GET HER!}"  
  
Usagi jumped,"{M-me? Um alright...}" Usagi said and held out her staff, and watched as the  
girl began to land. Usagi gulped," Gomen nesai!" she shouted before bringing her staff  
hard into the girl's side. The girl jerked away in pain and landed unsteadily to her  
feet, rattling off the most extensive list of profanities Usagi ever had the displeasure  
to hear in her life. "Uh, I said sorry," Usagi muttered. The girl just glared.  
"I think it's time to use the Saotome Secret Technique..." she declared.  
  
"{What did she say?}" Shampoo asked, standing next to Usagi. "{Something about a secret  
technique...}" Shampoo nodded and crouched into a fighting position,"{Be on guard,  
Tuzi.}" Usagi nodded, and tried to imitate the fighting stance Shampoo had done.  
The worst things flashed through Usagi's mind...  
  
Getting her head ripped off was the most unpleasant of them all.  
  
Usagi waited.   
  
"The..."  
  
She tensed.  
  
"Saotome..."  
  
She hoped that her head wouldn't be ripped off.  
  
"Secret..."  
  
She wondered why the author was taking so long writing this all out.  
  
"Technique! RUN AWAY!" the girl declared and took off, sprinting into the distance, the  
fat panda following. Shampoo and Usagi fell over, but landed against each other, both barely  
supporting the other. "{Tuzi...}" Shampoo began. "{Yes?}" Shampoo looked at the dot that   
was the girl, watching it fade off into the distance.  
  
"{Please don't tell me _that_ was her secret technique,}" Shampoo said.  
  
"{Xian Pu...I think it was. I really do,}" Usagi said grimly.  
  
The girls both sweatdropped.  
  
"{I'll kill her!}" Shampoo declared, a large dose of rage in her voice.  
  
"{Yeah...we'll kill her...alright,}" Usagi chorused.  
  
...Though the only thing she really wanted to do was sleep!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued! 


End file.
